1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery casing assembly for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a battery casing assembly for a vehicle in which at least one cover is installed on at least one surface of a housing accommodating the battery for preventing the heat emitted from the engine of the vehicle being transferred to the battery.
2. Background Art
A battery for a vehicle is disposed adjacent to the engine of the vehicle and is exposed to the heat emitted from the engine. A rise in the temperature of the battery, in particular, of the electrolyte therein, shortens the lifetime of the battery.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art battery casing assembly for suppressing a rise in the temperature of a battery.
Referring to FIG. 1, a box-shaped cover 3 is fitted on a battery housing 1 to prevent heat transfer from an engine to a battery. In this regard, while the cover 3 is effective in preventing heat transfer from the engine to the battery, it also prevents heat dissipation from the battery to the outside and slows the decrease in the temperature of the electrolyte of the battery. Therefore, a battery casing for preventing heat transfer to the battery and permitting heat dissipation from the battery to the outside is needed. The unexplained drawing reference numeral 2 designates a power terminal.
FIG. 2 illustrates a battery installed adjacent to an engine. Referring to FIG. 2, the heat from the engine is mainly concentrated in the front portion (the region A) and the side portion (the region B) of the battery. This is because the heat of the engine is directly transferred to the front portion of the battery, and air having a high temperature is blown to the side portion of the battery from a cooling fan which is installed at one side of the engine. No prior art battery casing assemblies have been designed to address this problem of local concentration of heat.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.